


Till Sunrise Does its Part

by MellionderEra



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, F/F, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, Slow Burn, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra
Summary: You would think a guy who works with the most famous gang of thieves would know how to steal a thing or two. Then why is he struggling so much to steal a fish's heart?
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/StressMonster101, Impulse/Tango, Iskall/Rendog, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Rendog/Iskall85, Stress/False, Tango Tek/ImpulseSV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Till Sunrise Does its Part


     **_The ocean kissed hard against stone walls._**

Wet hands reached for the windows, but they never touched them, seafoam desperately trickling into crevices in an attempt to linger longer. Some had been more successful than others, and the green spitting between bricks told these victories. Vegetation rippled and curled across the stone surface in a rush to reach the top, some sticking out awkwardly to touch the moon.

But that’d be impossible for them; life solely flourished beneath the windows.

Well, that wasn’t counting for the ants clambering their way up the wall. They were far past the windows, closer to the moon than any flower could ever dream of. They could practically scoop it up if they wanted to. However, that wasn’t for tonight, no, of course not.

They had much bigger riches steal compared to the smoldering pearl in the heavens. Maybe another night.

The anchoring ant was drowning in the crater surface, watching it with wish-washy thoughts that came and go like an ocean current.

The moonlight touched him in infectious ways that made his desires of holding it double. He wanted the sky to open up and swallow him, taking him far away from this planet and to the moon.

Suddenly, the leather cobra hugging his waist and hips grew tight, as if hearing his thoughts. He jerked out of the fantasy.

“ Wh- “

A gravelly hiss came from above. “ Stay _focused!_ “

The anchoring ant, now startled, jolted, staying close to the wall and meeting his friend’s obsidian eye; the other hidden behind a black patch of fabric. The moonlight captured the outline of his furrowed brows, and the anchoring ant continued his climb.

“ I’m going, I’m going… “ he returned with quiet submission. He reached for the next nook his grip could slip into and pulled.

“ You’ve been so out of it all night, “ the other went on. “ What’ve slithered in your head, Mumbo? “

A breeze picked up below, adding to the crisp night. The sea flared in Mumbo’s nostrils with a pleasant sensation that raced to his eyes. He closed them for a moment. Mumbo continued his climb.

With a laugh, Mumbo returned the question. “ What does that even mean? “

“ Oh, stop being a bum nugget; you’ve had ya’ head stuck in the clouds since this mornin’. ”

Mumbo laughed lightly again, ignoring how heavy he became. “ I don’t actually think that’s true, “ he said with a smile in his tone.

“ Well, that’s funny because that’s completely incorrect, “ he shot back.

Then, both of their leather cobras squeezed from the first scaling ant reaching the top, Mumbo wheezing from how it squished his body. “ Iskall, Mumbo, “ the first ant started. “ _Both_ of you shut your traps and save if for _after!_ “ Soft, her voice was, but sour it escaped.

Iskall and Mumbo snickered rebelliously under her heated gaze. With aggression, she drew the leather strap close to her chest, yanking all the other three significantly closer to the top. But, unexpectedly, the second ant ended up flipping over the edge with an _oomph!_ when he fell. The sour blonde muttered an apology. Iskall and Mumbo followed after, more fortunate to land on their feet than their friend had. Iskall helped Ren back onto his feet as Mumbo looked over the ear, teasing him.

The wind current was harder, the tangy sea would stain Mumbo’s memory and clothing with tonight. The full length of the wall was bigger than Mumbo had imagined it; it touched the horizon on both ends. It made cutting curves and disappeared behind the glowing structure they guarded.

“ Woah, “ he whispered, awestruck; he took in every brick built into the castle. A tower stemmed from its core and soared for the sky, fluid wood, braided with rural vines, curling and twisting up it.

Bijou crimson petals cupped fireflies that pulsed soft gleaming honey to their hearts. It made every portulaca glow a delicate blush-gold as they freckled across the tower, letting it shine. Mumbo had seen if from afar when he was younger.

In the silence of the night, when his home was quiet with the dead, Mumbo would slip out of bed, silently escaping his room. He’d make his way down long corridors and past his parents’ opulent bedroom with his heart drumming terror in his chest. But it was always worth it when he reached the equatorial room (which had been used as his father’s study). He’d loosen a latch in the dome ceiling and watch the tower sparkle for hours.

Mumbo blinked the memory away before it could bring back others. He focused on the people around him instead. He caught a glimpse of his reflection; it sank in indigo eyes. He saw every line and crease he wore reflecting in her mirror eyes, quietly capturing his expression like a snake reading its prey. He looked away.

False read his mind with just a single look.

He became heavy again, bugs in his skin crawling in fitful patterns across it.

Iskall stripped himself of the leather cobra, dropping the straps in a bag. The other three followed, handing him their own straps. “ OK, “ Iskall started, throwing the bag over his shoulders. “ We can’t slip up tonight, guys. Just—

“ _‘Just one slip up and it’s all over,’_ “ everyone said in unison. “ Yes, Iskall. You’ve been drillin’ it in our heads for the entire month. “

Iskall’s lips hung in a scowl, a faint flush dusting him. “ Yes, Ren—but you’re the one always whining for instructions, like a dog. “ Iskall muttered the last bit out with a smile in his eyes.

Ren opened his mouth, ready to contend before False began.

“ Mumbo, set up the explosives. “ Mumbo hummed _‘on-it,’_ digging through his bag, billowing clouds of ruby as he did so.

“ Now, the two of you, “ False turned to Ren and Iskall, her arms folded across her chest. “ Stop your banter and get to playing your parts. “ She tossed them iron picks.

“ Every second is precious. “

“ Right, “ Iskall said, tightening his grip on the handle. “ Tonight, these walls drop—

“ _–‘and our grieving will stop.’_ “ Iskall wore a despondent look while the others wore grins.

“ We know, Iskall, “ Mumbo said with a cheeky tone.

He huffed. “ I never get a chance to speak with you guys… “ Iskall fussed, everyone snickering.

Mumbo fished his hand back with a fresh stick of dynamite; it wore luxurious coat of redstone-dust. His backhand ran across it, dust waterfalling over and spilling back into his bag. He made a mental note to reseal the redstone canisters when they got back to camp.

The group made light conversation, Mumbo smiling when he caught snippets of it. He grabbed more sticks, lubricating them in thin coats of gummed slime, joining three explosives to each other a time. He gave them a satisfied smirk when he there was profusion of them after only a few moments.

Mumbo held a bomb out. “ Wouldn’t you say they look quite dainty? “ Ren gagged when a chunk of slime dripped off the stick and clung to Iskall when it fell with a _splat!_ Mumbo’s mustache quirked up with amusement.

“ It looks like mucosa, “ Ren retorted, shivering around Iskall’s arm.

“ Well, your argument is quite biased and rude. I think they’re actually offended them, “ Mumbo said.

“ Good! I sure hope they feel insulted, “ Ren shot back with a low chuckle. Mumbo mirrored his smile, finishing the last few bombs. He stuck a healthy number of explosives into his belt’s holsters. He slipped his bag across his shoulders.

“ I’ve got them all set and ready, “ Mumbo said. Everyone’s eyes lit up like blazing sparklers. Pride swelled in his chest.

“ Perfect. Let’s get this show on the road already, “ False said, tossing Mumbo a pick.

They all gathered around the wall’s ledge, their gazes glossing over the terrain.

Scattered trees, grouped with ferns, dotted the floor in perfect clutters. Mumbo was pretty sure the castle’s greener was trying to imitate a forest, but the artificial effect was ruined by the high wall looming over them. It was a… a nice attempt.

False stepped onto the brick-railing, leaning dangerously close to edge. She unsheathed her sword and pick, the moonlight licking over her diamond tools with a dust of sparkle. She gave them a proud twirl. It’d taken her eons of street-market trafficking to get her hands on such rarities. Mumbo could only imagine how incredible it was to wield such tools.

“ I’ve been waiting all night for this, “ she said, calm with glee. Mumbo swallowed hard.

False flexed her gloved fingers, ringing them tightly around each tool. Their handles melted from her eagerness and fused with the fabric stretching across her palm. She bent her knees, methodically taking in the scale of the sight before flicking her goggles, protecting her eyes.

Instantaneously, the serpent in her came to life.

False lunged from the ledge. The blonde slipped into the wind drift, the serpent having a great influence over how she twisted her body with grace.

False fell below the ledge, disappearing completely, Mumbo’s heart dropping to his stomach.

He ran for the ledge, hurling his head over in a panicked search for False. But the wall’s cracking and ripping shriek pierced through the sky. Mumbo’s terror burrowed back into his little heart at the sound of False’s weapons puncturing the stone. An accidental laugh boomed from her chest as she descended against the wall, Mumbo catching the ghost outlines of a grin.

Iskall rolled his eyes, leaning over the ledge with complaint, penetrating the wall his pick. “ Yeah, yeah, False. Real _mega_ of ya’! “ He did a gesture that translated to _‘can you get a load of this guy?’_ but it came out far more envious than he was expecting. He shifted awkwardly, only a light blush staining his face before his nostrils flared with a sigh.

Iskall hopped over the ledge.

Ren sighed, planting a hand to his hip. “ Iskall, Iskall, Iskall, “ he said quietly, meeting with Mumbo’s gaze. “ He gets so jealous so easily, ey’? “ Mumbo nodded.

“ The guy’s probably beating himself up right about now. You know him, “ Mumbo said, looking at Ren. He saw a mixed expression; one a man would give to his wife’s outburst. It was soft like the moonlight, but warm with affection. “ Ren? “

He jumped.

“ Uh, yeah! Yeah. “ Mumbo raised a brow. Ren hurried for the ledge. “ Welp, see you down there, Bumbo Bagins! “

Ren flicked a thumbs up at him, following Iskall’s paradigm and disappeared. Then it was just Mumbo, standing alone with the sea’s melody to keep him company. He dropped his gaze to the pick in his hands. _Why am I doing this?_

It held his reflection, which bent and curved to fit into the pick’s shape. He stared quietly at the other man.

_Are you doing this for yourself? Or because of him?_

The expression in the pick became distorted with conflict. His reflection had an ugly charm to it. Mumbo looked away.

The pick weighed with shame.

_Of course I’m doing this for me. Me. What a stupid question._

Mumbo hopped over, joining the others.

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey everyone :D I've been wanting to write a fanfic of something involving Grian x Mumbo, so I present--this mermaid fic! That's all on the matter. If you're interested of seeing more of me, I have an instagram and twitter which you can follow me on :) I hope y'all have a good day/night and stay safe!!_


End file.
